Someday
by lifeluver
Summary: Leyton songfic. Just a quick one parter on their relationship


A/N-I was listening to this song and thought it went really well with the Leyton relationship. So here you are. first songfic so be nice

**How the hell did we wind up like this**

**Why weren't we able**

**To see the signs that we missed**

**And try to turn the tables**

It had been one year. One long year full of forgiveness and hiding and trying to get back to normal. One year wasted. She was right back to where she started. She lost her best friend and a guy she loved. And she still didn't have the one guy she needed.

**I wish you'd unclench your fists**

**And unpack you suitcase**

**Lately there's been too much of this**

**Don't think it's too late**

She had tried. Brooke acted like she was just throwing their friendship away on a whim. That hurt. But sitting on love, doing nothing? That ached. The feelings for him were pushing their way up, suffocating her. She didn't know why she had thought telling his girlfriend was going to help, but knew she had needed to tell her. And she didn't regret it. She didn't regret her choices. Just the results.

**Nothin's wrong **

**just as long as**

**you know that someday I will**

**Someday, somehow**

**gonna make it alright but not right now**

**I know you're wondering when**

**You're the only one who knows that **

**Someday, somehow**

**gonna make it alright but not right now**

**I know you're wondering when**

Sometimes she would wonder if she made the right choice back in Savannah. Maybe she should've convinced him to marry her. She did want that family. They probably would've been happy too. Just not in love.

**Well I hoped that since we're here anyway**

**We could end up saying **

**Things we've always needed to say**

**So we could end up stringing**

**Now the story's played out like this**

**Just like a paperback novel**

**Let's rewrite an ending that fits **

**Instead of a hollywood horror**

She sat alone in the library reminiscing. Their last few real conversations took place here. She had already condemned herself to death alone. Just as she had lived most of her life. But then he came in, as he stood above her, his bat raised, ready to face any danger to find her, she realized what he had been all along. Her savior. The one and only person who could save her from the world. From herself. The one who could keep her afloat right as she felt like she was going to drown. He had always known what she needed, and managed to get it to her. Because he was all she needed.

**Nothin's wrong just as long as**

**you know that someday I will**

**Someday, somehow**

**gonna make it alright but not right now**

**I know you're wondering when**

**You're the only one who knows that **

**Someday, somehow**

**gonna make it alright but not right now**

**I know you're wondering when**

**You're the only one who knows that**

In the moments that she thought she was going to die she should've been scared. But instead she was peaceful. Because she knew he was there with her. Just like he was supposed to be. So she confessed to him what she had been denying from the first moment she laid eyes on him. And he didn't look shocked or angry. He looked-- accepting. As if he stopped hiding behind his girlfriend for a moment and finally came to terms with it. But he never got to respond. And when they tried to come back to it, the moment had passed.

**How the hell did we wind up like this**

**Why weren't we able**

**To see the signs that we missed**

**And try to turn the tables**

**Now the story's played out like this**

**Just like a paperback novel**

**Let's rewrite an ending that fits**

**Instead of a hollywood horror**

But she broke out of her safe place and ended it with Jake. She forced herself to brave the ups and downs of love. To stop being passive and make something happen for herself. To be honest with herself. Eventually he would do the same.

**Nothin's wrong**

**just as long as**

**you know that someday I will**

**Someday somehow**

**gonna make it alright but not right now**

**I know you're wondering when**

**You're the only one who knows that**

**Someday, somehow**

**gonna make it allright but not right now**

**I know you're wondering when**

**You're the only one who knows that**

**I know you're wondering when**

**You're the only one who knows that**

**I know you're wondering when**

And she would wait forever if she had to.

I hoped you liked it. The song is Someday by Nickelback. Please leave a review!

-kt


End file.
